Detention
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: The much requested sequel to Biology Notes. Edward feels Bella owes him after that Biology class, will Bella return the favour?


**So, this is the much requested sequel to "Biology Notes" Please read that too, although it's not really necessary for this one shot, you just might be a little confused. Ok, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't write Twilight. Obviously

**Ok, one tiny little note. As you've all probably noticed by now, there's a new button for adding things to your favourites. I hope this won't stop people from reviewing because I know a lot of you only review so you can click the favourites button at the same time. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I hope you're happy." Bella muttered to me angrily under her breath as we walked from the Bioloy lab after arranging our detention for this evening with Mr. Walsh.

"Actually I am," I smirked at her, "That was easily the best Biology class I've had in a hundred years."

"Oh shut up," she said, smacking my arm, but grinning nonetheless, "But you're now marking your perfect record with a detention."

"It was well worth it," I breathed on her neck, "and don't even try to tell me you didn't enjoy it, because your body is telling me otherwise"

She glared at me and folded her arms over her chest, attempting to hide her hard nipples.

"That's what I thought, I'll see you this evening for detention."

I kissed her cheek, allowing my tongue to dart out a little and touch her smooth skin.

Bella let out a low growl, "I'll see you this evening"

I took my usual seat in the back row of my Modern History classroom. Taking Modern History when I had lived through most of it was a little pointless you might think, but you'd be surprised how inaccurately things are recorded.

As I sat there, idly sketching as I whiled away the remaining forty minutes I could help but to allow my mind to wander back to my previous class. Through my crystal clear memory I relived it all. The way Bella had approached our desk in her white skirt, how she'd gracefully crossed her legs as she seated herself, the feel of Bella's flesh under my fingers, the flesh I knew so well, the way her mouth fell open slightly as I made her orgasm. And once again I revelled in the glory that only I could touch her like that.

_Cullen's looking very blissed out today. Although if I had a stunner for a girlfriend like he does I'd be blissed out too._

I looked around me to find the thought's thinker, I noticed Sean Molloy staring at me. I quickly sat up a little straighter, trying not to let anger flit across my features. 'Stunner' was hardly an accurate description for my Bella, 'Astonishingly beautiful Godess' was much more like it.

_Shit. He caught me looking. He must be used to it by now, he's had the eyes of every girl and guy in the place trained on him and his freaky, sickeningly perfect family since they moved here._

I tuned out Sean's petty thoughts. As if I hadn't heard them a thousand times before from every other jealous living person in this school, as well as all the others we'd attended. I returned my attention to reminiscing about Bella, and deciding on a plan for our detention.

When the bell finally rang I almost leaped out of my chair in my attempts to get to French as quickly as possible, just one more class. One more class and I would see Bella.

I took my seat beside Jasper as the teacher began calling the roll, students answering automatically. French went even slower than Modern History had, we had a test which I quickly dashed off the answers to before sitting back in my chair. As the rest of the class sat in silence their thoughts flooded my brain as they thought hard.

"_Present tense of avoir . . what was it? J'ai? Yeah, I'll say that"_

_"What does 'Voisins' mean? Jesus I had no idea, maybe I can copy Colin's . ."_

I resumed my plans for this evening, oh yes, Bella would be eager for payback. I swallowed a groan.

_"Edward?"_

I looked over at Jasper.

_"Can you _please_ just _try_ and keep your emotions under control? I feel what you feel remember? And I don't need a boner in the middle of this class."_

"Sorry." I mouthed to him, embarrassed.

I tried to keep my emotions in check from then on, thinking of mundane things like the taste of rabbits, and Jacob, and hats. Hats. That worked. Ok so, brands of hats . . types of hats, caps, ear flap hats, berets, trucker hats, that hat Bella wore before we - NO.

I was saved another mental plea from Jasper by the ringing of the bell once more. I stood up, trying to be as casual as possible. I handed up the test I already knew I had scored perfectly on before taking long strides down the hall to my locker. I threw my books into it before quickly slamming the door shut so hard the lock bent, I straightened it out with my finger as inconspicuously as possible before making my way to the detention hall.

Bella was already standing outside the door, there were no other students there.

"Hello love," I kissed her cheek, placing my hand in hers, "how are you?"

"Fine, you look eager for detention." she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let's just say I feel you owe me from earlier on"

She now raised both eyebrows at me, "Really? Well, we'll see . . " she trailed off suggestively.

I kissed her again, this time on the lips, a swift, chaste kiss, but enough to send the thoughts of onlookers into overdrive.

_"They actually make me sick, they're so perfect for one another."_

_"Why can't Lee look at me like he looks at her?"_

_"Go on Eddie, slip her the tongue"_

My head shot up at the last familiar voice, I looked up to see Emmett grinning and waving at me. I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Walsh approached us now, "Well, looks like it's just you two for detention today"

Perfect.

We took two seats in the middle of the class room, pushing our desks together noiselessly. Mr. Walsh took his seat at the head of the classroom and began correcting a large stack of exam papers.

I felt a hand on my knee, my cock began to throb painfully. I looked into Bella's golden eyes, she licked her lips. Her hand began to slide further up my leg, drawing ever closer to my hard erection.

Bella murmured so quietly it would've been impossible for anyone else to hear, "A little excited?"

"I've been thinking about this for the past two hours," I murmured equally as quietly, "you don't know what you do to me"

"I have a fair idea"

She gently squeezed me, my knee shot upwards quickly and cracked the underside of the desk.

Mr. Walsh's head shot up, "what happened?"

"Sorry sir, I just hit my hand off the desk by accident." I lied quickly, shaking my right hand for effect.

Bella giggled, she hadn't moved her hand. I tried not to groan as she unzipped me, pulling my cock free from the constraints of my pants.

I gribbed the edge of the already damaged table hard, hard enough to leave a dent, I was too distracted however to notice.

Bella ran her smooth, long fingers over the tip of my cock, venom pooled in my mouth as I gripped harder and tried not to groan yet again. Bella was grinning, her straight white teeth bared in the most seductive way possible. She swirled my precum around my tip before sliding her hand down in one quick motion.

I growled under my breath as she began stroking me in a painfully slow, even rhythm. My hand reached out to massage her breast through her faded grey t-shirt. Her back arched to my touch and the pace she was pumping my cock quickened. I ran my thumbs over her nipples, cursing the material that separated her skin from my touch.

But then her nails grazed my shaft and I lost all thoughts of anything except the feel of her hands running over me. A piece of the desk splintered off in my hand as I came, my cum poured over her hand and I almost orgasmed again as I watched her raise her hand to her mouth and slowly run her pink tongue over her fingers, licking off all of my cum.

She smirked again, "payback."

I grinned back, quickly zipping myself back up, "we're even"

We whiled away the rest of detention making eyes at each other, her opening her mind to me, which I enjoyed immensely, every insight I was allowed was more precious to me than the last.

When the clock struck six o' clock Mr. Walsh stood up, he strode down to our desk and eyed the large gouges in the edge.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you must've given your hand quite a slap off that desk, you were lucky that edge didn't cut you"

"Yes, sir" I said, beside me, Bell tried not to laugh.

* * *

**So, comments? Suggestions? Requests? LET ME KNOW!  
**

**Reviews are honestly better than cuddles when you're upset. And for some reason, my friend is mad at me and wasn't talking to me all day. And I'm a bit upset over that, because I don't know what I'm supposed to have done wrong and it's reall upsetting me. So please MAKE MY DAY!!!**


End file.
